


[黑白骑]Oblivion

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blindness, Blood, Disabled Character, M/M, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·拿来骗饭吃的黑白骑！·失明DKx毁容骑士·写得很慢热……本来应该是互攻的，有机会再……（。
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 7





	[黑白骑]Oblivion

苍穹之上，遥远星辰的实质——用学者们的话来说，夜空中繁星，其本质是遥远的、燃烧的巨型以太块，在人类难以估量的空寂中散发着光和热，直至湮灭，它们迈向死亡时发出的光辉，变成了地上之人眼中的星星——连我们的母星海德林，也只是一个孤独的以太凝结体，浸浴着日月的光辉。

但在学界对此争论不休前，暗骑早已知道星星、草木、走兽乃至人类，全都是一样的，行走的、摇动的、呼吸的、交织的以太块罢了。

他看不见。

但他走在雪原上，寒风透过铠甲的缝隙，告诉他已经止息的冷风又把雪坡的边缘向北挪了几星米；而北方，则是夜空中悬挂着格外浓烈的几颗星的位置，他借它们辨别方向，像在一首交响乐里听出最高扬的、流线般的长笛声，不至于迷失；有几棵在雪中半埋的树，挣扎着，像几团瑟缩的微火。不知道能不能活到明天，他想，如果下次走到这里来时看不见它们的光亮，应该就是死了；他的长剑擦过晶莹的雪，雪粒相携着落下一阵细碎的裂声。

该说是幸运，他没有见过世界真实的样子，也就不足以明白自己相较于常人的残次之处。但他厌倦对手察觉他的盲眼后的轻视，与被打倒在地后的震惊，像他厌倦反复的无能为力一样，所以他用布条缠了眼睛，以便让不幸遇到他的人能一眼就明白“这个人是瞎的”。

暗骑忽然停下脚步。

雪坡的尽头，约莫几百星米开外，有两个活物，像小小的星星一样，从地平线那边缓缓升起。他望了几秒，不是野兽——兽类的以太总是笨重些，像凝滞的雾，而且它们总是在漫无目的地游荡，觅食，寻找幼崽，躲避风雪。人类的步子总是坚定又执着，好像早就知道了去往的方向。

他选择避让。那两人的话语夹杂在寒风里，在他的耳中明晰如火。

“妈的，总算好歹完事了。这地方真他妈冷……”

“那意外要报告给老爷吗？”一个年轻但已遭烟酒摧残的声音问。

“你小子今天第一天吃饭？该死的人已经死了，贵族老爷知道这事就行。半路杀出来的那家伙都他妈沉河里了，还能爬出来不成？”粗野的声音顿了顿，“也他妈不知道哪得的消息……被上面的人知道又是麻烦一堆。喂你，从那家伙剑上看出什么端倪没？”

“没有……就是把烂剑，修过好几回了。剑柄本来有宝石和银饰的，看样子刮下来卖钱了……”

声音渐行渐远。暗骑心生犹疑，等脚步声彻底消失，方才继续赶路。

四下仍是刺骨的冷，但河水已经难得地解封，原本和荒山、积雪、积雪之下的死地一样了无生机的静止里出现了一条游动的暗流，雪水一路远去流向他曾经熟知或者说至少停留过的城市，只留下薄冰被击碎的微响。

他蹲下身，看见河里有一团光。

很模糊，白色的一团，像洁白的幽火，在他眼前晃动。

有一瞬间，暗骑觉得这是什么千年风雪孕育的异象，然而幻觉却未随着他抬头的动作而消失。他再看，那团光在刺骨的河里缓缓下沉，那种燃烧的模样他再熟悉不过——将死之人的灵魂，像风最后一次拨动残火，溅出几星灼热的光，而后是长久的冷寂。

那团白色离他越来越远，像一片雪投身于深潭。

暗骑短促地叹了口气，纵身跳下河，循着那团光的方向而下，逐渐能辨清人大约的身形，和越来越微弱的光。他猛一发力——刺骨的河水灌进未愈合的旧伤，几乎浸透骨髓，合着体内叫嚣着，仿佛要冲破皮肤的暗血，两种滚烫从内外灼烧着他。他伸手，捞到一个套在硬甲里的手臂，再把那个还剩一口气的人揽进怀里，一整个人的重量，沉得像具尸体。暗骑皱眉，离得这么近，还是觉得白得不像人类，虽说人的以太色彩明暗各异，他还是第一次见到这种一尘不染的，干净得灼目，几乎让人心生抗拒的白色。

捡了个麻烦，暗骑把这块和自己个子相仿的湿淋淋的东西扔到雪地时想，那两个酒鬼杀手为什么不干脆点把这家伙捅死算了。

暗骑的手在这具已经看见札尔神的大门的身体上摸索，摸到冰凉的铠甲上深深浅浅的砍痕，不算太费劲地解掉了这件陌生的铠甲（暗骑心想，啊难怪这么沉，披风可真够吸水的），他手掌按上对方湿漉漉的胸膛，现在还是柔软的，身体的主人应该经过良好的训练，有匀称漂亮的肌肉。暗骑想了想，手指伸进对方口腔里，想看看有没有异物卡在里面——结果他的拇指抵在对方颊上，触到了一片异样的崎岖起伏。他下意识地又摸了摸，那片东西不是外物，而是生在这个人脸上的疤痕，像老树的木瘤，或者吸附在礁石背阴面的海生物，蔓延了半张脸。

暗骑收了手。他不信什么妮美雅或任何神灵，对这个人还有力气呕出肺里的水也只能评价一句命硬。命硬，那就拖回去看看能不能治；命不硬，身子硬了，就再丢回河里。可惜打水的事情得改天了……他想，背了一个人之后他没有空余的手能把桶提回去，只能丢在河边。

骑士醒来时看见身边坐着一个人，正直勾勾地盯着自己——他悚然而抗拒地起身，才发现那只是凭余光捕捉到的错觉。这个人虽然面朝着自己，脸上却缠着层层叠叠的裹眼布，像一条盘绕的黑蛇，布的末端长尾似的垂落，同发丝一起挂在肩上。他是看不见吗，还是故意为之？骑士暂且搁置了这个问题，眼下最明显也最应该感谢神明的事实是，这个人救了自己：“一定是您救了我吧，真不知该如何报答您，如果有什么我能帮上的……”

暗骑打断他的话：“你先看看自己能不能下床再说吧。”

骑士低头，看见自己从头到脚几乎都被绷带裹得严严实实，有些地方因为刚才猛然起身的动作又撕裂开，现在才泛出一阵阵的痛。他一时不知道怎么接话才好，只能盯着床边的火炉——炉子里煮着滚开的水，几束用过的绷带在里面沉沉浮浮。屋子里很冷，分给两个人的火光已经少得可怜兮兮，另一边还晾着他的披风，好像永远不会干了似的。

暗骑站起来，去房间角落的灶台——骑士姑且把那片阴暗的角落称为灶台——捣鼓些什么。骑士从背后观察他的动作，发现他真的看不见。但他的动作不比常人慢，只是多了试探和定位的动作。

这个人情他不能不欠。骑士想了想，告诉暗骑自己的名字——这样一来，他至少不是“来路不明的人”。尽管这个名字就是一根枯萎的草叶，已经不和任何一片土地或根系相连。暗骑嗯了一声，继续忙他手上的事情。骑士瞟到门边漆黑得几乎融化在阴翳里的大剑，和漏风的窗外的雪原，心想名字对彼此都没有意义。

暗骑突然问：“你本来有地方可去的吧。为什么沦落到被人打断腿扔进河里？”

骑士眼神一黯：“因为多管闲事。……你呢，为什么一个人住在这种地方？”

“因为不想再管闲事。”暗骑简短地回答。他望向骑士的方向，还是白得突兀，像一件被赋予神圣意义的雕塑静坐在破败的屋子里。骑士应该是不动声色地笑了笑——这时候暗骑烦恼起自己目不能视的处境来，他应该是笑了，宽慰的，理解的，像说“那你还是管了我的闲事”。他相信骑士是笑了，但没有证据能指控这种垂怜，只能把水杯递给骑士：“喝吧，没有热的，只有一个锅子。”

骑士并没有笑。他还沉浸在失败的耻辱里，只觉得自己的半张脸像灼烧一般生疼。这当然是幻觉，他也知道，这半张毁掉的脸不仅早就愈合了，身体用杂乱的增生补好了被损毁的原貌，而且疤痕比其他地方更感觉迟钝。他在热病般的幻觉中木然地想明白了自己要干什么，要怎么做，直到暗骑递过来的杯子碰到他的脸才惊醒。“……谢谢你。”骑士条件反射地回答。

暗骑顿了顿，终究没有问“你怎么了”。

暗骑想，骑士是个命硬的人。毕竟他的照料等同于把骑士扔在冰窖般的房间里自生自灭，但骑士就像熬过了灵灾的库尔札斯原生植物一样坚强地活了下来，暗骑可以看见他的以太越来越明亮——甚至有空替他补好了窗户。虽然暗骑没有开过口，骑士心中根深蒂固的知恩图报思想还是让他帮忙料理了不少生计。在这种被抛弃的荒屋里生活，一天的内容变得单调而固定，无非像野兽一样为了吃饱而奔忙。忙完一天的工作也就到了必须回到屋里避开夜行魔物的时候。

多一个人还是好一点，暗骑站在门口想，以前他为了赶在风雪来临前囤积食物而不得不蹲到半夜，感谢银胄团或者神殿骑士团（他倾向于猜测前者，毕竟他对官僚主义的嫌弃就像以太视物一样敏锐）的良好教导，骑士是个不错的帮手。但这也不意味着他对此产生了依赖，没有什么是理所应当的，他留着骑士只因为他无所谓对方会不会半夜起来杀掉自己。

他无所谓自己的生死，自然也懒得管骑士每天干什么。屋前整整齐齐地码着骑士早上劈好的柴，但是骑士本人却不知所踪。他可能是用自己的道德天平称了一下，觉得恩情已经返清所以走了吧。暗骑抬头，星星的影子很模糊，毛绒绒的，像隔着一层毛玻璃。暴雪要来了，他最好走快点免得冻死。

结果骑士还是回来了，像个固执的白色鬼魂一样敲了敲门，带着一身的雪。

“我去找了找我的武器。”他有些不好意思地开口。

暗骑心想，我又无所谓你去干嘛，他关掉门，问：“那找得怎么样？”

骑士遗憾地答：“只找到了剑，埋在雪地里。盾可能顺河漂走了吧。”他绕到门边，借着油灯的光擦剑，他平时养护得很好，没有多少需要侍弄的地方。暗骑坐在房间的另一头，听见单调的，从剑柄抹到剑尖的响，和屋外落雪的声音共振，好像永无止境。骑士像一块沉默的白色剪影。

暗骑说：“留着死人的东西不太好。”

骑士猛然抬头，暗骑还是那副无所事事的模样，坐在炉前——今天炉子里煮的是茶水，有一股淡淡的药草味——火光扑在他身上，像投进了一道深渊。骑士提醒自己，对方看不见，即使看得见也不会知道自己藏在衣襟里的东西，这样他才能开口：“不，剑是我自己的。”

暗骑直了直腰，懒散地回答：“失败意味着死亡，有时候死的是一条命，有时候是身份。但无论怎样都不可能恢复原状了。”把恋人的相片藏进挂坠，和一束头发一同下葬，铭记一个人的死亡，怀念无法回去的旧日，人倾向于做这些傻事，但失败是无法挽回的。

骑士沉默不语。剑身模糊地倒映着他的脸，不至于勾起他不快的回忆，只是一个隐约的人形。他端详这把陈旧的剑，冰冷的锋芒向下滑动，遮住了他的倒影。

“像七狱的恶鬼一样”，这是骑士今天收到的评价。

事到如今，他已不会对这些恶语产生任何触动——要论伤人的话，他早就听过千奇百怪的不少。而和他自己才是和这份近乎恐怖的丑陋朝夕相处的人，一开始他根本无法接受镜中的自己，像如影随形的噩梦，他甚至理解起了那些企图用妖术改变容貌最后撕掉自己脸皮的人。也有相熟的朋友来看望他，安慰他这不是他的错，谁都没法救所有人，他能活下来已经很好。但即使是他们的眼神触碰到他的脸时也会怕烫一般瑟缩回去，也没有人能忍受一个精神不太正常的时常白日呓语的前骑士。所以等他终于恢复到接受了自己的现状后——他将脸上那片冷却岩浆一般扭曲的伤疤理解成命运的惩罚，是他要背负的罪，来自他没能救到的人的报应——他顺理成章地发现自己和原来的相识已经断了关系，成了一个走在街上会被粗野少年指点嗤笑的落魄男人。

但他对无关的路人心怀愧意，不代表他有必要向这群人掩藏自己的容貌。

“捡了一条命还要出来送死，你这人还真是没变。”在很久以前，这些不入流的佣兵是没有机会和他说话的，但现在他只是个无名无姓，谁都能杀的人。更不用说他处于颓势，更让那领头的人连同三五喽啰起了讥讽的兴致：“你今天哪怕能提着我们的头回乌尔达哈，也只会被守门的押去刑场而已。该感谢你是个蠢货还是怎么，非要救那个贵族少爷，那杀了他的罪行也送给你吧。你这张脸，只怕还没下飞空艇就被人认出来了。”

骑士看见自己泛腥的呼吸凝成白雾，血从前发末梢淌进虬结的伤疤里，像被皮肤的皱褶吸收了一样，在上面结出一层血痂的壳，他狠狠擦了一把：“……那个人根本什么都没做。”

“什么都没做就要死的人多了去了。”为首的人嘲笑道，“你不也是什么都没做却落得这副下场吗？你的朋友挡着别人继承财产了，就这么回事，你俩去七天讨论讨论命运吧。”

只能赌一把，骑士想，这些人是为钱聚在一起，没有别的交情，击败了首领，其他人或许会作鸟兽散。否则，就是葬身此地，头还要被拎走换赏金。

他称手的剑上滴着血，在雪地里溶出一个个红得发黑的洞。周遭的天地白得像能把他一口吞掉，只吐出惨白的骨头。人群好似一群食腐的鬣狗，又幻化成几个黑点，最后变成几处要害。骑士扑上去，像一只穷途末路的拔掉飞羽的鹰隼，只能用难看的姿势以命相搏。血浸透了那人的衣物，几乎能感到蒸腾的热气。他的身影烙印在死人散开的瞳孔里，几乎也透着命数将尽的死相。

骑士想抽回剑，但周围的喽啰凶狠地扑上来。这么近的距离已经不需要什么武器，先不管这颗头颅是谁的，先把头割下来再说。骑士感到自己脑中也下起了雪，只能凭本能想办法突围。混乱间他腹部被一把匕首贯透，下意识地想冲出重围，才想到自己没有盾。有人被骑士砍到了手脚，像被激怒的牛一样红了眼，对准骑士的腹部就是一脚，插在腹中的匕首在内脏间搅动，骑士呕出一口血，被人从后方死死掐住了脖子。

视野里的雪越下越大。骑士听见自己的喉咙里除了血之外还溢出了嘶哑的哀鸣，最后一点空气挣扎着又被挤出来。然后有什么堵住了他下腹的伤口，一团冰冷的以太强硬地塞了进来，冷得像暴雪止息后第一个夜晚。掐着他的人松开了手，准确来说是一只手掉在了地上，骑士模模糊糊地看见一个漆黑的影子，像方才死人眼中的自己，细看才认出是暗骑。

骑士的目光从切面整整齐齐的断手上移到暗骑脸上。暗骑还是那副没有笑的表情，说话时并不看骑士，因为没有视线相交的必要：“你……算了。”他大致估摸了一下几个人的位置，拔起剑就朝最近的一个人砍去，下的是一刀毙命的死手。

骑士疼得说不出话，来自暗骑的以太不知道是救命还是催命，像正在汲取他的体温一样冷，好像他正在缓缓变成一具尸体。他听见有人质疑暗骑是不是瞎子，果然这家伙啧了一声，大剑让那句话成了那人的遗言。骑士发现暗骑的动作像没有痛觉，剖开人类像给牲畜开膛破腹，根本不管剑刃碰到的是血肉还是骨头，要砍的是手臂还是头颅，只管下死劲狠厉地劈下去，普通人是不会这样不顾负荷地使用身体的。骑士想，如果有人在小队里用这种方式战斗，不仅不会有身手利落的好名声，还会被形容成非人之物。

几天几夜的大雪也藏不净殷红的雪地。暗骑收起剑，疲惫地提起骑士的衣领：“走吧。替死人报仇了，开心吗？”暗骑感到自己抓了一手滑腻腻的血，有些不满地皱了皱眉。

“我本来没想活着回去。”骑士看对方的表情，不敢多说。

“那还是活了，怎么办，要不我送你上路？”

骑士知道他没开玩笑，勉强笑着作答：“不必了。但是除了死，我也没别处可去了，不知道你缺不缺一个搭伙的。”

“多一个捡柴的挺好。”暗骑想了想，补充道，“但是收拾房间的时候别动东西的位置。”

暴雪闭锁了整片被弃置的牧场。狂风如索命鬼般拍击着玻璃窗，暗骑拨了拨烧着的柴薪。骑士说可以自己换药，他便在边上搭把手，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着。暗骑提了一句药膏快见底了，骑士连忙回答，他已经好得七七八八，等雪停了就可以出去采药草。

“你再歇一阵吧。”暗骑道，“别又去找死人的遗物了。”

“不会了。……不过盾还是挺想找回来的。”骑士说，少了盾牌他总觉得不称手。暗骑说西南方向的集落偶尔会有武器商人，骑士可以去碰碰运气。骑士应了一声，把沾血的绷带扔进温水里，热气蒸出一股淡淡的混合药草味的血腥气。他抬头看见暗骑的侧脸，以太视物并不能感知别人的视线，因此他卧床时可以这样凝视很久。久到他发现暗骑的头发长到了肩下，狭小的房间也没什么隐私可言，他还发现暗骑的肩胛骨上有一道新的砍伤，那个位置不便自己处理，绷带就绑得歪歪扭扭。他想开口，却不知为何斟酌不出合适的词句。

“是很重要的人吗？”暗骑忽然问，“死掉的那个。”

“不，”骑士垂着头，近乎自言自语地低声说，“也就是以前的朋友而已。”

“那你还拼命给他报仇……你也挺有病的。”暗骑下了结论。骑士苦笑一声，随时可以为素不相识的人献出生命不难，一些虚饰的荣誉就可以骗人戴上美德的枷锁，难的是找到惜命的原因。

“我帮你换药吧。”骑士突然说。

暗骑愣了愣。骑士从来没这么感谢过暗骑失明的眼睛，否则自己的表情一定相当纠结。但暗骑只是从善如流地应了一声，脱了上衣坐到骑士旁边。骑士坐起身，那道伤口看样子是剑之类的武器砍的，不处理干净会感染。暗骑看不见到底有没有擦洗干净，又无所谓疤痕的长短，清洗时下手就格外的狠，骑士端详伤口撕裂的边缘，想他以前的伤大概也是这样自己随便处理的。

“你不痛吗？”暗骑听见骑士问。两根发凉的手指在他背后游移，描画着那道伤口的形状，有些微的，触电般的痒意。暗骑调整了一下呼吸：“我没什么感觉……你按自己方便就好。”

骑士还是小心翼翼地擦掉伤处残余的药膏，用药水冲洗干净。鲜红的血溢出来，染在他捏着的沾了水的纱布上。暗骑坐在他面前一动不动，水珠随着呼吸滑下背后，像一道泪痕。

骑士拿来消过毒的纱布，给暗骑仔仔细细地包扎好。论效果可能和暗骑自己缠的差不多，但他至少目能视物，绑得就赏心悦目不少。这样他看上去就是一个有人照顾的人，骑士神使鬼差地想，也不去想到底谁能看见这几层年轮般整整齐齐的白布，问：“你头发有点长了，要不要我替你剪了。”

暗骑反手摸了一下后脑的头发，回答说：“好啊，明天吧。”骑士就在他背后，伸手的距离几乎能感到对方的体温。

打完结，骑士说绑好了。暗骑不急着下床，而是转过身去，和骑士相对而坐。这是单人床，平时总有个人打地铺，两个男人坐在上面就显得逼仄。骑士几乎被堵在墙角，面前是暗骑，背后是冰冷的灰墙。他正准备开口，暗骑忽然伸出双手，犹豫了一秒，而后捧住了他的脸。

骑士一顿，只觉得暗骑的手指像冰锥刺在他脸上，耻辱而无奈的旧痛在那片钝感的皮肤下意欲沸腾地躁动起来。我差点忘了自己是什么样的，骑士苦笑着想。他挡住暗骑的手心想推开，被暗骑抵了回去，指尖绕过他的手指，一点点触摸他脸上凹凸不平的瘢痕。暗骑抓住骑士意欲起身的手，捧着对方的脸，从颌骨到嘴唇、鼻梁、眼窝、额头，像要看清他的容貌般仔细摸索，最后停在他的发间细细摩挲，说：“你一定很好看。”

暗骑的唇触到骑士颤抖的嘴唇，像接到一片融化的雪。他安慰似的按着骑士的头，能感到骑士的呼吸，紧绷的，细微的，急促的，像一片薄冰似的刀锋，一条小心翼翼不割伤人的细弦。他把那团湿冷的呼吸揉进自己的呼吸里，像把一团浸了血发硬的的绷带泡进热水，结块的僵硬在揉搓下一点点化开，好像还有一丝不甘，在他的唇边，他的指尖，他近在咫尺的面前融成柔软温热的一滩。

狭小的空间让动作变得尴尬。暗骑分开骑士的腿，把性器抵到骑士的会阴处，在臀缝里一点点磨蹭，要找到刚才那个开拓过的湿润的穴口。骑士被迫分开的一边的腿就只能可怜地悬在床外，随着暗骑探寻的动作摇晃。他脸上发烫，即使暗骑的尺寸看上去就意味着他要吃些苦头，他也实在开不了口让对方慢一些。

顶端被那个隐秘的小口吮着。暗骑的手从肋骨向下摸索，卡住骑士的腰，几乎箍着对方把自己挤了进去。如果他能看见，也许会对骑士身上的斑驳的痕迹心生怜悯，但现在他只觉得骑士又热又紧，他被紧窄的有待驯服的肠壁紧紧咬着，暴涨的征服欲几乎和下身一样硬挺。骑士来不及拒绝，被一下狠狠地顶进干涩的深处，呻吟中立刻带了哭腔：“好痛……”

暗骑进退两难地卡在里面，骑士紧张的肠壁疯狂吸吮着他，像要把侵犯体内的巨物推出去，又像为了自保而努力适应。骑士眼前被泪水浸得一片模糊，只能凭感觉抓住暗骑胡乱抚慰他的手，引到自己胸上，断断续续地恳求：“摸摸我……”暗骑按到骑士坚实的胸，抚了两下，掌心掠过挺立起来的乳尖，便会意地捏住揉搓。他不太会控制力道，但骑士逐渐在胀痛中找到一丝快感，手伸到下面自渎。暗骑不甚细致的干法让床铺和他都发出不堪重负的低吟，骑士被塞得满满当当，只觉得后面不知是流出血了还是先前涂的油膏被挤出来了，湿淋淋的一片。暗骑揉着骑士湿滑的臀，听到骑士半是痛苦半是享受的呻吟。骑士的手忽然艰难地攀上来，轻轻地抚摸他的脸，暗骑以为是在索吻，便俯下身去。

骑士仰头看着暗骑，一只手仍在套弄自己溢出腺液的前端，另一只手扯掉了暗骑的遮眼布。原来能以太视物的眼睛是这样的，骑士想，像一片混沌的星河，睫毛像漆黑的剑锋。他近乎痴迷地注视着暗骑的脸，阴茎几乎在同一时刻不自觉地到达了高潮。精液带着淫靡的气味喷在暗骑身上。有一瞬间，他真以为暗骑在和他对视，能看见他哭吟着高潮的样子。暗骑有些意外地停了停，随即不动声色地笑了笑：“你喜欢这样吗？”

骑士当然不准备回答，暗骑却凑到他耳边说：“其实我一直能知道。你舒服的时候以太就像抖动的火焰。比如现在，我好像都不该碰你。”暗骑的手从敏感的大腿内侧探到腿间，从根部抚摸到还沾着精液的顶端，骑士在过度的快感中打着颤，像一团火焰又被拨亮了些。攀上高峰后的身体敏感至极，骑士本能地蹬着床单想躲开滚热的侵入，被暗骑轻而易举地分开腿又肏了进去。

肠壁在长时间的折磨下变得又湿又软，像遭到磕碰的浆果，有种顶破了就会溢出水来的错觉。暗骑把骑士抱在怀里，用进得更深又不至于挤到伤口的姿势继续，一面抽插，一面用手指记住了骑士背肌起伏的凹陷。骑士的后背随着一次次进出在冰冷的墙上磨蹭，只有被暗骑扶着的地方有另一个人的身体的温度，像打上了烙印。

暗骑在骑士忍不住在他背后抓出血痕后射了出来。骑士体内一片湿黏，穴口在暗骑拔出来后还挽留一般翕动着。如果不是疲倦至极，这张床要睡两个人实属不易，但至少今天，两人保持着缠绵后的姿势相拥而眠。连风雪都仿佛怜悯这片饱经苦难的土地，暂且销声匿迹。


End file.
